The Time Room
by braided arm pit hair
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious door that leads to a mysterious room. With that room,he has the ability to go back in time to when his parent were alive,and also with the help of a very powerful and somewhat crazy timemaster. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Harry James Potter reached a wet hand to receive his glasses, once again awoken by Hermione's screeching.

**"HARRY POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, THEN YOU'LL GET MORE THAN WATER POURED ON YOUR HEAD." **

**"Alright, alright I'm up." He muttered. **

**Harry Potter got his 16-year-old body out of his bed tiredly and stretched his arms and legs. After a 6 second yawn, he blinked a few times and scratched his scar. **

**Hermione glared angrily at Harry as he slowly got out of bed. Her gaze followed his hand as he scratched his scar. Her eyes widened slightly and she wore a worried expression on her face. "You ok? Does your scar hurt?"**

**"Yeah, it kind of tingles. But I'm alright." He said grinning at his best friend. **

**Her concerned face softened, and soon she too was smiling. "Ok." She smiled bigger. "Well, just hurry and get dressed. Sorry I had to get you wet." Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it. In an instant, Harry no longer felt cold and wet. **

**"Thanks." He said as Hermione walked out. She waved her hand over her shoulder saying, 'You're welcome', as she closed his door. **

**Harry quickly changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a loose red shirt.**

**Looking in his closest, under his bed, on top of his dressers, in the bathroom, Harry found all his books and quickly stuffed them in his bag as he ran out too meet his friends, hoping he could make it in time for a spot of breakfast. **

**While he was running, Harry noticed a strange door he had never seen before. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. Living in the magical world for 6 years, he knew better than to open strange doors, especially in Hogwarts. But something inside him was pushing him to at least open the door. Harry's hand forcefully rose slowly as he extended his arm to grasp the old golden doorknob with strange engravings in some ancient language. Harry fought to put his arm down back down, but his curiosity had won his internal mind battle with his conscious. His impatient hand was circled around the knob; all he had to do was grasp it. But he was hesitant. Harry's fingertips were itching to grab the doorknob and fling open the black, dusty door. But suddenly, Harry paused. **

**'What am I thinking?! Have I gone crazy? But this door! I've never seen it. Wait; is this some kind of trap? What if Malfoy is just setting me up? No, he couldn't have, I can tell. But someone did! And I need to know! Now! AUGH! It's so tempting! Ok, I'm going to open it! 1...2...3.' Harry said in his mind. At that moment, Harry grasped the round knob with all his might and twisted it open.**

**Suddenly, a wisp of dust emerged from the room. By the foul smelling odor, Harry could tell that the room hadn't been opened for more than 100 years. Harry took 3 steps forward in the room. Every direction Harry turned his curious head; all he saw was pitch black. He could barely see 10 feet ahead of him. Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut. Harry gasped and reached for his wand _safely_ inside his pockets. But, the 11-inch holly and phoenix feather wand was gone! He became worried and scared when he didn't find it. Harry quickly kneeled down on the floor and emptied out his pockets. All that was in there were some Potions notes he stole from Hermione. **

**"Damn!" He yelled out loud. Where was it? He was nothing without his wand. **

**Suddenly, a light was visible. It was seen down in a distance of about 100 feet, and was slowly reaching Harry. Harry watched the white light as it emerged toward him. He sat very still until it passed over him, causing Harry to close his eyes for a couple of minutes.**

**Harry heard a throat clear behind him. He quickly turned around. Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. **

**"Hello Harry Potter. I believe you're looking for this." **

**Ok. I left y'all with a cliffy! Please READ AND REVIEW!!! Tell me your guesses of whom the man is that Harry sees in the strange room. Ok, mah sister is having writers block. I must help her! Haha j/k. Oh yeah, read her stories! She is called vache. They're really good! But I hope you all like the 1st chapter. **


	2. The first day back in 20 years

The Time Room   
Chapter 2 Trip To The Past 

**Summary- Harry finds himself in a strange room one Monday morning while going down to breakfast. In that room, he is able to travel through time. But how does he do this? Who is the man that helps him? And how does this man come back from the dead? **

**Recap:**

**Suddenly, a light was visible. It was seen down in a distance of about 100 feet, and was slowly reaching Harry. Harry watched the white light as it emerged toward him. He sat very still until it passed over him, causing Harry to close his eyes for a couple of minutes.**

**Harry heard a throat clear behind him. He quickly turned around. Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. **

**"Hello Harry Potter. I believe you're looking for this." **

"I-It c-can't be you! You're dead!" Harry stuttered.

"Why, Harry. Of course it's me." The person had a jokingly hurt expression on his face.

Harry only stared in shock. So much was going through his head he couldn't speak. His emerald green eyes watched the person carefully as he cleared his head.

After gulping, Harry opened his mouth and took a short breath. "How did you get here?" He finally asked.

"This room." The person said shrugging.

"I-I thought you were dead." Harry said, taking a step or two back.

"Nah. Instead of dying, I ended up in this room. Now, do you want this or not?" The man said, holding up Harry's wand.

"Sirius." Harry whispered. The man standing in front of Harry was Sirius Black. Sirius wasn't dead after all. He was stuck in this room for 1 1/2 years! How come he had never noticed this room before? And, how did Sirius get his wand?

Harry ran up to embrace Sirius in a hug. Sirius smiled evily and held out his arms.

"Harry!" He yelled.

"Sirius." He gasped.

Harry was a foot away from Sirius, when all of the sudden, he transformed into an old man. Harry paused before embracing the old man with many wrinkles and a very toothy smile.

"Harry!" Sirius repeated in a croaky and scary voice.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed.

The old man started wheezing that was supposed to be laughing. Then, Sirius changed back into his 26-year-old self.

"Come here mate." Sirius said, laughing.

Harry hesitated, and then threw his arms around Sirius.

"Good to see you again." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"How did you get my wand?" Harry asked.

"You left it last night in Ginny's room." Sirius said grinning.

"Wha…How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't go too far when you were snogging her last night. I had picked it up after everyone was gone." Sirius said smirking.

"How…you were spying on me?" Harry asked, astonished. He had done some things he had not wanted anyone, especially his godfather, to see. Harry was humiliated. He was going to have to get used to his godfathers nagging.

"Of course. Just because I've lost all my connections to the real world doesn't mean that I have to not use my advantages in this world." Sirius explained.

"Huh? What is this place? If you could get my wand, then how come you never came to see me?" Harry was full of questions.

"Well, we're in The Time Room. And I could only be in the real world for 5 seconds at the most, and no one can be around; If I stay longer, than I get suspended for a long time. But, I can see whatever I like for as long I want too."

Harry stared at his godfather. He looked…19 years old. His black hair lay neatly on his forehead covering his clear blue eyes slightly. He was still wearing the same clothes. Then, Harry had another question. "There is a way to send out…you know, messages? Or something like that, right?"

Sirius thought, then looked at Harry, than smiled. "Ha! Harry my boy! You're a genius!" Sirius laughed, slapping Harry on the back.

"I know! I mean, w-what did I do?" He said curiously, staring up at Sirius.

"Yes! There is a way to send out messages. But that gave me an idea." Sirius said grinning.

"Ok." Harry replied simply with no emotion showed on his face.

"You're going to be the message to my teenage years! We are in The Time room, and you're going to spend some time with my 16-year-old self. I just need to check with my master first." Sirius said, turning around and disappearing with a small 'pop'.

'Huh? Master? Oh well. Ah! I can't believe it! Sirius is back, well sort of. What is this place? The Time Room? Why was he so young? He was pretty old looking when he "died"'. Harry thought until Sirius returned with a much older looking man.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Advenio Domitius."

Harry stared at the man. He almost looked exactly like Dumbledore. The silver long hair, the blue eyes, midnight blue robes and hat.

"Harry Potter." Advenio said, nodding his head slightly. The old man signaled Harry to come closer. "It's quite alright. Come closer boy!" He said as if he were Harry's grandfather or something.

Harry walked over slowly to Advenio, not taking his cautious eyes off of him.

Sirius smirked at Harry and then looked at his master.

"I believe Sirius wants you to make a little visit in the past. Now, now I won't bite, but stand next to Sirius if you must. I must tell you, time is a very complex thing, Harry. You can do all sorts of things with it. And traveling through it is very difficult, and requires great magic. One little mistake, could get you lost forever. But, I am however, the time master, so I could easily get you out of any mess."

Harry looked at him. "Oh, ok." 'Is that all I can say?' He thought.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Advenio asked.

"Oh yeah." He said a little too quickly.

Advenio tapped his long bony fingers on his chin, obviously thinking about what he had just said.

"Well, we must get started." Advenio said.

"Grab hold of my arm Harry." Sirius whispered. Harry held onto Sirius's arm as they disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry felt his head become as heavy as a pile of bricks. In an instant, they appeared at their destination, and Harry's head felt lighter, but leaving him with an enormous headache.

"Ow." He moaned.

"You get used to it. Ok. We're in Advenio's office." Sirius said.

It was the inside of a clock. Harry stared around at all the other clocks and other devices in awe.

"Quit staring boy! You're wasting time! Time is a very valuable thing, and very complex. Did you know that? Well, I am the time master, so my time is never wasted, because I can go back in time, so I don't waste time. Now, we must send you back in time to Sirius's 16-year-old self. Because you are 16, are you not? See what time does? Yes, yes of course you do. Come here" Said Advenio, pushing Harry to the right. "Stay there, and let time do the work!"

Harry stayed quiet as Advenio raised his hands in front of Harry. He gave a quick wave, and Harry could feel the same heaviness in his head for a second.

"Oi! Prongsie! Wait up!"

Harry suddenly felt the weight go away. Relieved, he took a breath and turned around to see 2 black haired boys running after each other.

Harry's eyes widened. 'That's dad! And Sirius!' He thought with excitement.

James and Sirius ran faster, over to Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth as soon as James reached him. But to Harry's surprise, James just ran past him, arms full with cakes and muffins obviously stolen from the kitchen. Harry was sure Sirius was going to do the same, so he didn't even open his mouth. Harry looked down at his shoes. 2 seconds later, he saw another pair of feet. Harry's head jerked back up and he saw a younger version of Sirius standing in front of him, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hello." Harry said.

Sirius only stood there.

"Ey! Sirius Black! Get your arse over here now! And close your stupid mouth!"

Sirius looked at him with slightly squinted eyes and ran back toward James, leaving Harry confused.

'I better get to Dumbledore', were Harry's thoughts.

He started walking, but he didn't even know where he was at right now. He had never remembered seeing this part of Hogwarts. But he just kept walking. He reached a point to decide to go left or right. Harry knew Hogwarts was very big, and you could be lost forever if you took a wrong turn somewhere. But his instincts told him to go right, so he obliged uncertainly.

And before he knew it, he was facing right in front of Gryffindor tower.

'That's odd.' He thought. In his first year, he took every opportunity to explore the castle, and around Gryffindor tower is where he learned like the back of his hand first.

He didn't think much of it, but just wanted to make his way to the Headmasters office as soon as possible.

Everything seemed right now, so he ran to Dumbledore's office. In no time, he was standing in front of the stone gargoyle.

Harry stared at it. He did not know the entrance password.

"Uh, Lemon Drop?" He guessed.

The gargoyle suddenly sprang alive and jumped to the side, revealing the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office.

Harry ran up the stairs and opened the big wooden door.

Inside sat a 20-year younger looking Dumbledore was sitting behind a desk writing busily on parchment.

"Yes what is it, Mr. Potter?" He said without looking up.

Harry wondered how he knew who he was immediately. "Oh, um, I was sent here. And I want to go back."

Dumbledore looked up, confused, expecting to see James Potter, but when he saw Harry, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry's head.

**Well, remember to review and make me happy. I'll probably update soon cuz I'm in this great writing mood. **


End file.
